


of meal plans and accommodations

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [6]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Is it working?”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	of meal plans and accommodations

**Author's Note:**

> LET! ROBIN! HAVE! FRIENDS!!!

Cormoran glared at the week’s schedule.

“Any chance I can get Wednesday afternoon free? Just from noon to five?”

He looked up at Robin. She stepped backward. “Baptism or funeral?”

“What?”

“It had better be one of those, to be making changes now.”

Robin’s expression turned pleading. “An old friend will be in town and wants to get lunch.”

“And that’ll take until five?”

She wobbled her lip. “I haven’t seen her since uni.”

Cormoran sighed. “Is that expression meant to guilt me into swapping our shifts that day?”

“Is it working?”

“Christ, sure. But you owe me dinner.”

“Deal.”


End file.
